1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilators and more particularly to a ventilator for use with window assemblies, doors or other building components.
2. Prior Art
There have heretofore been known various kinds of ventilators used in windows and doors. One of these ventilators generally comprises an inner plate having air vents on its upper edge, an outer plate having an air-intake opening at its lower edge, and a filter member provided in a hollow space partitioned by the inner and outer plates. The ventilator of this construction has a drawback in that it does not fully prevent stormy wind, and any dust or rain carried by such wind, from entering into the interior of a building in which it is installed. The primary reason for this malfunction is a dimensional restriction imposed upon the size of the ventilator for aesthetic purposes. In order to keep the height of the ventilator as short as possible and to make it look appealing, the air-intake opening and the vents are closely positioned with respect to each other, whereby the ventilator fails to completely restrict the admission of dust and rain carried by wind into the building interior.